


Trying to find this story..

by ddavidson851



Category: The Amityville Horror (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddavidson851/pseuds/ddavidson851
Summary: I read this amazing story a while ago, quite a few times (in a row) that I cannot for the life of me remember the title, how I found it and where. So lets see if you can...
Relationships: James Walker (Amityville)/You
Kudos: 3





	Trying to find this story..

I am in the process of looking for a story I read a while ago, I don't know if it has been deleted or if I'm just looking in the wrong places... It is a fanfiction based on "Amityville: The Awakening", When Belle moves to a new town she meets the neighbor. I don't remember the girls first name but her second name I am almost positive is Benson because her mom is Olivia Benson, I believe. She falls inlove with James and is trying to help him get rid of the demon. She is the one that pulls the plug on his machine with his permission. She gets her aunt to help near the end and succeeds in exorcising James of the demon. I believe both mothers die in the story because James, Belle and the oc/reader go to live with the aunt. Please if you have read it...HELP ME!


End file.
